


What You Looked Like

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex wants to see what Clark looks like kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Looked Like

Lex slid his hand out of Clark's hair and backed away to look at his handiwork.

Clark looked stunned. And not a little dazed. He lifted his hand slowly and touched his mouth. A smile grew on his face as realization dawned in his eyes. He pulled his fingers away from his lips.

"Lex?" Clark asked, grinning and a little breathless, as he reached for Lex.

Lex stepped out of Clark's reach.

Clark blinked. "Wha? Why?" He moved forward into Lex's space. "Why?" he asked again. "Don't, don't back away. Lex?"

Lex stepped forward again and watched his fingers card through Clark's hair. "I wanted to see what you looked like kissed." He lazily drifted his gaze down to Clark's mouth as he leaned in and took a playful nip at Clark's lower lip.

Clark growled and took a kiss instead, passionate and deep.


End file.
